For You Father
by grubswiper
Summary: what happened at the battle between the taggerung and the weasel efeara


A/N

Hey everyone, this is your dedicated writer Grubswiper, bringing you a one shot wrote by 'mua' (or however you say me in French). This is about the Taggerung chasing the weasel Efeara. I hope you enjoy it! (this is after Vallug shot the arrow into Tagg's chest)

Now I have a question for you readers. I would like to know what your favorite Redwall book is. Mine is the 'long patrol' because hares are my favorite characters in the series wot! Please tell me!

Enough talk, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the world of Redwall or its in habitants. I wish I did though…

(Start one shot)

Efeara dashed through the undergrowth, cold fear gripping him like a icy claw. He had been running for ten minutes but not daring to stop for anything now that the Taggerung was on him! Efeara clutched his spear tighter, half in thought of battling the otter, and half of what he thought if he did. There would be no chance of survival once he caught him.

Then just suddenly, while pondering his fate, Efeara tripped on a protruding elm root, making the weasel stumble and fall. ignoring the pain and blood coming form his left arm he plodded on, chancing a look back. Still no sign, this had worried him more then comforted the hapless weasel, it was always better to see your enemy then not. Efeara knew the otter caught up with him, it would only be a matter of time before he would make his move.

Before long, Efeara could stand it no longer. And so after working himself up he threw out his challenge.

"Where are ye Taggerung. Why don't yew come out and fight like a real warrior, instead of that dote of a father yew had. that's right, you heard me. I'm saying your dad had the look of a coward on his face. An' I bet you're the same!--"

But before he could say any more, he saw a blur, carrying the sword of Martin the warrior, come out roaring, "Die you scum!"

Having trained the Taggerung on the sword, Efeara took up a special defense stance, knowing what the Taggerung would do first. He parried a thrust for the neck and returned it. But when the otter blocked his, Efeara knew what he was dealing with.

Even though the Taggerung wasn't using all his might, the weasel was wilting under the raw power of the otter. He would have to use more skill and quickness some how, so Efeara tried to whack the otter on the leg to paralyze it, but as he swung, the Taggerung was one step ahead of him. With a quick slash of the sword of martin, the blade cleaved the strong oak spear in two.

Knowing he'd be dead without a weapon, Efeara took the sharp end of the spear, stabbing wherever he could, and then took the arrow that was still in his chest and pushed it in farther, as far as he could. The otter gave a roar of fury and with his free hand, punched he weasel in the face, drawing blood from Efeara nose.

Knowing the fight would not last long, the weasel shouted at the otter while flinging dirt in the otters eyes.

"Who would have thought, a Taggerung in our clan turned good, not even killing a creature. Yore the worst there ever was!"

Hatred was cursing through the otters body. "Do you thing I wanted to be a Taggerung? Or would I have wanted to have a real father and family. Rather that then a tribe of worthless gutless vermin!"

"It was our clan law Tagg. We had to obey our omens, you of all beasts know what has to be done. We couldn't ignore it. Some other clan would have gotten you instead! A pity we had to have you, you would have been some other clans problem."

"Enough talk, let me kill you!"

Tagg slashed at Efeara stomach, making him scream in pain. Knowing he would not last much longer he launched at Tagg, his broken spear raised at the Taggerung throat. Tagg grabbed the spear with his hand and pulled it back and drove the blade of martin the warrior through his heart.

Efeara choked and looked down at his chest, where blood was seeping out. The weasel fell to the ground, a look of shock on his face as he lay on the ground, his eyes slowly glazing over.

As he died, Tagg took his sword and dug it in the ground, and slump against it. As he lay dying himself from the arrow in his chest, he let out three words. 

"For you, father…"

A/N

Well there goes this one shot, I hope you enjoyed it. I have another Taggerung fic about Nimbalo the slayer but before he left home, just a one shot though.

Well the is Grubswiper reporting out 


End file.
